


Forgetful King

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Your anniversary is coming surely your Thranduil hasn't forgotten about it right?





	Forgetful King

 

Standing on the balcony looking over the snow-covered trees of Mirkwood, you pulled your cloak closer to your body shielding you from the cold wind slowly circling your body like a hunter circling it’s prey, hearing a soft exhale of air you turned and smile at the sight of your husband the one and only ElvenKing Thranduil, who was currently asleep, tiptoeing your way over to him you left a sweet kiss on his forehead before removing the letter from your pocket and placing it on the table next to his crown, picking up your bag you left the room to make your way to Erebor to collect the gift one of the dwarves had been working on for you these past few months.

Rolling over Thranduil started to feel his body waking up, stretching out his arm to pull you closer to him, it landed on nothing opening his eyes the king looked at the empty spot in the bed were you should be, blinking a few times he rose to a sitting position and looked around the room in search for you but didn't find you anywhere, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, they landed on his crown and the small white envelope next to it. Removing the covers from his body Thranduil climbed out of bed and padded his way over to the table and picked up the envelope, seeing your handwriting, opening it he read the contexts that you had the business you needed to complete in Erebor and you would be home in the next two weeks.

Placing the letter on the table Thranduil smiled at the memory that was currently running through his mind, the one where he had first laid eyes on you, in the middle of the dwarven company who were stupid enough to try and reclaim Erebor from a dragon and how you tried to hide your gender and race from him by wearing a very large and stupid hat, that one of the dwarfs were very fond of and kept trying to get back off you, laughing to himself the king returned the letter to the table and turned around making his way to his wardrobe to get ready for his day. 

....

Walking up to the gates of Erebor you smiled at how much work had gone in to fixing the dwarven kingdom, you may be an elf but you could appreciate the architecture of the other kingdoms, you also knew the company would be happy to see you, well Bofur would probably hid his hat from you, you did only return it after the battle was won and before Thranduil took you back to Mirkwood but he would be happy to see you again, after all, it had been 6 years. 

Stepping through the gates, you made your way down the long hallway hearing a loud "by my beard" turning around you saw the smiling face of Bofur looking at you, making you smile back and running to him, he pulled into a massive, ending the hug you laughed him for clinging on to his hat.

"Your hat is safe Bofur, I'm here on business" You spoke getting a small laugh from the dwarf. 

"Oh, yes Bailn said something about an elf coming to Erebor, but we didn't know it would be you, how long are you here for?" Bofur asked. 

"A week, before I need to return to Mirkwood," you said to him.

"Well then lassie, let me show you to your room, and your lucky you are here today, as tonight is the whole company dinner and it will be a great surprise for them when I turn up with you" Bofur said with a large smile as you both walked down the hallway to the guest rooms. 

.... 

Making his way through the halls of his kingdom Thranduil was not in the best of moods, he felt a little lost without you by his side, or even in his kingdom he missed you so much but he would never show his emotions to his people, only you saw his true self, and right now he just wanted you, his meetings were a bore, the nobles were being irritating, but your arms around him made him feel better, and you were half a world away. 

Turning the corner down to the wine cellar Thranduil inspected the new delivery and was confused to why your favourite was delivered, it was not your birthday for a few months, scratching his head he removed a bottle of it and made his way to his advisor. 

"My Lord Thranduil." 

Turning to his name the elvenking looked at one of his messengers "yes?" He answered coldly. 

"the ballroom is ready for inspection" the messenger said. 

"And why would I need to inspect it?" Thranduil asked, slightly confused. 

"For yours and Queen (y/n) anniversary ball" the messenger said with a smirk, that he dropped after seeing the stern unpleased face of the king, "at your leisure my king" he spoke again while bowing and leaving. 

Turning Thranduil watched the messenger turn the corning and once he was out of sight Thranduil let his face change, bring his hand to his temple he rubbed it, how could he forget the day you become his Queen, opening the bottle of wine he had in his hand he took a long drink, deciding to go back to his room and finish the bottle, it finally dawned on him, there wouldn't be enough time to make you a present, letting out a long sigh Thranduil turned back to the wine cellar he would need more than one bottle tonight. 

.... 

Hearing a soft knock on your door you jumped off your bed and walked over to it, seeing Bofur standing there smiling up at you, making you laugh when you noticed he wasn't wearing his hat. 

"Ready?" Bofur asked. 

"I'm ready, to see everyone again" you replied stepping out of your room and closing the door behind you. 

Walking down the hall you and Bofur were sharing stories and memories from your journey to the mountain, when suddenly Bofur said "I have a plan, I'll go in first and say I have a surprise for everyone, and that will be your cue to come in." 

Laughing at the plan you stopped dead "wait they don't know I'm here?" You asked. 

"Well Balin knows, and I know but the others don't" Bofur explained with the biggest scared puppy dog eyes, making you laugh at him. 

"It's a great plan Bofur, and I'm down for it" you said and watched as his smile grow on his face and both made your way to the company. 

Hearing the loud laughing from behind the door you smiled at the fond memory of Bagend, as Bofur opened the door and pulled you in, bring his finger to his lips telling you to keep quiet he walked around the corner and announced he had a surprise for everyone getting groans from the company, until you walked around the corner watching all their faces drop out of surprise, apart from Bailn who smiled from ear to ear as the company rose to their feet and ran over to you.

....

Hearing the noises of the forest Thranduil groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow while bring the cover over his head trying to drown out the sound, his head was throbbing turning over he opened his eyes and saw the floor was covered in empty bottles of wine, letting out a long sigh he shut his eyes again, rolling onto his back Thranduil's mind turned to you, he longed for you to be in his arms, it was only a few days until you returned to him, but how could he tell you that he forgot your anniversary, he could almost see the disappointment in your face and it felt like a red hot knife in his heart. 

Jumping at the knock on his door Thranduil sat up and told the person to "entre" and saw his advisor walking into the room, carrying a small box and envelope, handing it to him "This came from Lord Elrond, my lord" his advisor said nothing all the bottles on the floor, "shall I send for someone to clean this up for you?" He asked as Thranduil started to open the letter waving his hand, tell the advisor he could leave. 

Turning his eyes to the full letter Thranduil read it and slowly a smile formed on his face, opening the box he looked at its context and he smiled brightly, removing the cover he got out of bed and walked over to his desk, pulling a fresh piece of paper out and started to write a thank you letter to Lord Elrond, for sending the anniversary gift he requested the making off that he had completely forgotten about it, taking a last look at your gift he called for a messenger to send the letter, as he proceeded to wrap your gift. 

....

Saddling your horse up, you smiled at the company as Balin walked over to you "Here you go lassie, it is completely finished" the old kind dwarf said as he handed you the box. 

Opening it you looked inside and smile "Thank you, Thranduil is going to love this" you said as you closed the box again and put it inside your backpack, giving Balin a cuddle "it was great seeing you again" you whispered as he cuddles you back as the rest of the company ran over for a group hug. 

"Don't leave it too long again" Thorin said as he helped you up onto your horse. 

"I won't" you smiled back at him and moved your feet signal the horse to start moving, waving goodbye to them you left Erebor and made your way home back to Mirkwood and Thranduil, ready to celebrate your anniversary. 

....

Days after traveling on the roads you were approaching Mirkwood, seeing the forest your eyes scanned the trees and saw the patrol making the daily checks, smiling to yourself you couldn't wait to be back in Thranduil's arms, and give him his gift, leaning down towards the horses ear you whispered "ride fast my friend" watching its ear twitch you felt the wind in your hair as the horse picked up speed.

Thranduil was pacing side to side in the throne room as his guard had let him know you had returned inside his kingdom, he had requested all your favorite food to be bought up as he knew you would be hungry, watching the table being filled with food, his ears twitched to the sound of soft footsteps approaching, dismissing everyone in the room Thranduil ran his hands down and over his clothes smoothing them out, hearing the door open he turned his eyes to it and saw you. 

Smiling up at the soppy smile Thranduil had on his face you ran over to him as he pulled you into a hug "I've missed you my love" you said as took in Thranduil's scent and hugged him back. 

Pulling out of the hug Thranduil looked you in the eyes, "I have missed you as well my Queen" his velvet voice said as he used his fingers to lifted your chin and kissed you passionately. 

....

Getting out of bed you removed the blanket from the bottom and wrapped it around yourself as you went to your bag and pulled out Thranduil's anniversary gift, turning around you saw Thranduil slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes “Morning, my king” you playfully said as you walked back over to the bed knowing how he hated you using his title. 

“Do you have to use my title love?” He muttered in his husky sleeping tone making you giggle. 

“I’m only playing, I have something for you” you said as you walked back to the bed you handed it over while getting back into bed. 

Taking the box from you, you watched as Thranduil studied the box, turning it over a few time before looking at you,  “what is this?” He. 

“Happy anniversary Thranduil and If you open it you will find out silly” you giggled kissing his cheek. 

Doing as he was commanded Thranduil slowly undid the paper, and saw a small black box, opening it you watched as his eyes went wide and a soft exhale left his lips at the sight of the new stag brooch with three green gems in a circle.

  


 

Turning to you, you saw he was actually speechless for the first time since you knew him, smirking at him you opened your mouth to say something but you were stopped in your tracks by Thranduil locking his lips with yours. 

Ending the kiss Thranduil got out of bed and walked over to his desk pulling the small present from the draw, coming back over he handed it over "Happy anniversary, my darling" he said as he kissed you again and returned under the covers. 

Smiling at him you unwrapped the box and gasped at the beautiful necklace inside, 6 leaves surround a large emerald gem in the centre, turning to Thranduil you were still in shock "it's beautiful" you whispered making Thranduil smile. 

  


 

Taking the necklace from the box Thranduil placed it around your neck as you held it in front after he fasted it he left his hand on your shoulders as you lifted your hands to sit on his, smiling you turned to face him "when do we have to be at the ball?" You asked. 

"Whenever we are ready" Thranduil said with a smirk.   
Lifting your eyebrow you smirked back "they will be waiting a long time" you said as you pulled your husband in for a passionate kiss.

Breaking for air Thranduil looked at you and matched your smirking face "a long time indeed" Thranduil said as he lifted the covers over the pair of you filling the room with your giggles.


End file.
